1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an electrically operated power steering system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to allow a control device and a motor for an electrically operated power steering system for a vehicle to be mounted in flexible positions in the vehicle, according to the type of vehicle, there is a desire to make them more compact. An electrically operated power steering device for responding to this demand, in which a drive motor and a control device for the electrically operated power steering system for a vehicle are integrated together, has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-30652.